


Routine

by citrinesunset



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is a slave to Jack's whims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to fulfill the "Shaving/depilation" square on my kink_bingo card.

Jack doesn't ask. One afternoon, he just says, "I want to shave you."

Ianto is in Jack's office at the time, dropping off a pile of medical reports that Owen won't deliver, himself (he says he's working, but Ianto knows he's playing World of Warcraft).

He's too surprised to say anything, especially since they're at work and his mind is that CCTV footage Tosh wanted him to help sort through. So he nods and tries to go "Mmm." It sounds like a croak when it comes out, but Jack isn't paying attention to him anymore, anyway.

Ianto doesn't ask _why_ until he's sitting naked on his own bed, on top of one of his large, white bath towels.

The overhead light is in Ianto's eyes. He's not used to his bedroom being so bright – he normally just uses the nightstand lamp. Jack is laying out his tools on the bed – a small pair of scissors, a safety razor, a towel, and shaving cream.

Jack looks up at Ianto. "Does it matter?"

It doesn't, really. Ianto has done stranger things simply because Jack wanted him to. He could argue that he _likes_ his pubic hair, but now that he thinks about it, it's really just hair, and he and Jack are the only ones who see it, these days.

Jack rolls up his sleeves and pats Ianto on the knee. "Come on. Lean back and spread your legs for me."

Ianto spreads his thighs, but Jack frowns and says, "You can do better than that," before pushing Ianto's legs further apart, himself. Ianto plants his feet on the bed.

"It'll itch," Ianto says. "When it grows back."

Jack just picks up the scissors. "Who says you'll be growing it back?"

Jack starts by snipping away the curly hair that surrounded Ianto's cock. He pulls it taut and cuts close to the skin, and Ianto strains his neck to watch. Hair falls between his legs.

Next, there's the shaving cream. Jack holds Ianto's cock out of the way with one hand and covers the surrounding area with the other. The foam tickles the base of his balls, and even though Jack isn't stroking him, Ianto's cock hardens.

He almost expects Jack to take care of it. He doesn't. Instead, he continues to hold it as he pulls the razor over Ianto's skin.

Ianto must try very hard to stay still. He's a little terrified about what could happen if he were to move, even though he doubts a small safety razor would injure him much. He watches the action at first, but the posture is hurting his neck, and he lets he head rest against the pile of pillows behind him.

It seems to take forever for Jack to finish. After every couple strokes, he has to stop and pull hair from the razor. It feels like he goes over each spot three times, and he reapplies the shaving cream a couple times, as well.

When it's finally done, he pats Ianto dry with the spare towel, and Ianto thinks it's over.

"Turn over," Jack says. "I need to do your ass."

Ianto shivers at the way Jack says it, but gapes at him. "What?"

"You heard me. I think we'll try you on your hands and knees. Spread your legs wide and push your ass up."

Ianto sees himself positioned like that, so exposed, and wants to close his legs. He doesn't. He doesn't have anything that Jack isn't allowed to see, to touch.

"Come on, Ianto. You've been so good. Don't make this difficult."

Slowly, Ianto obeys, turning over and lifting his hips. Jack pushes his legs another couple inches apart, and Ianto has to get his balance. He rests his forehead against the pillows and shuts his eyes.

Jack starts with his buttocks and works his way inside. Ianto inhales sharply when the shaving cream hits his arsehole, and again when he feels the razor running lightly down his perineum. He clenches the sheet in his fists and bites his lip. He's not used to this sort of treatment – not just the shaving, mind, but the way Jack is touching and handling his body. He doesn't think Jack has ever spent so long looking at his genitals or his arse, and even though he knows better, it's still a bit embarrassing.

When Jack is finished, he runs his hand over Ianto's smooth buttocks.

"Beautiful," he murmurs. Then he stops, abruptly, and says, "One moment, I forgot something."

When Jack has left the room, Ianto gets off the bed. His legs have been spread for so long that the muscles in his hips ache, and it's hard to close his legs at first. He walks gingerly over to the full length mirror on the wall and looks at his reflection.

He looks ridiculous, with his hairy chest and legs and bare cock. He wonders if he should remove the rest of his body hair the next time he showers.

When Jack returns, he has a bottle of lotion.

"I tried to get something good for sensitive areas. Lie down and I'll put some on."

The lotion feels greasy, but it's cool and feels good on the freshly shaved skin. Ianto looks down at his cock, which is still hard, and reaches to touch it.

"No," Jack says. "Not right now. I've just put the lotion on."

Ianto frowns. "Not at all?"

Jack clicks his tongue. "Maybe later," he says, after a pause, "since you've been good."

 

* * *

The next morning, Jack calls Ianto into his office and tells him to shut the door.

Ianto stands in front of Jack, bewildered, until Jack undoes Ianto's fly and puts a hand down his pants. The skin is still smooth, and soft from the lotion, and Jack grins.

This time, when Ianto gets hard, Jack _does_ take care of it, and he wanks Ianto into a paper cup.

It doesn't take long for the hair to grow back. By the end of the day, he has a bit of stubble. The day after, his fears are confirmed – he itches like hell.

Work is miserable. If he sits for a while, the itching goes away. But the moment he moves, it's unforgiving. Not only do his balls itch, but whenever he walks, he can feel the stubble between his cheeks. He's not sure which is worse.

He hates Jack Harkness.

"It'll get easier," Jack says. "I promise. You just need to get used to being shaved." He smiles at Ianto, but Ianto doesn't return it. They're sitting alone in the boardroom, looking over some old files, and Ianto can't stop squirming.

But that night, Jack takes Ianto home and shaves him clean.

Ianto is a little horrified to realize that Jack was right: he might never re-grow his hair again. He won't be _able_ to – not without enduring the discomfort.

It's been a long day, and while Ianto should feel good leaning back on his bed, it's hard to stay still. His legs ache from running after a Weevil earlier, and holding them apart isn't helping.

Finally, Jack has enough. He sets the razor down and says, "Ianto! I've warned you three times now. Keep still."

Ianto flinches at the edge in Jack's voice and apologizes. Jack regards him with a long look, and finally says, "Turn over."

It isn't time to shave his backside yet, and Ianto hesitates. "Why?"

Jack frowns. "If you won't stay still, I need to discipline you."

Ianto is pretty sure what's coming. "Jack, really…" he says, but he turns over anyway, lying flat on the bed and getting shaving cream on the towel beneath him.

Jack spanks him with the palm of his hand. Ianto was expecting it, and it's not that bad, really, but he still gets embarrassed when Jack disciplines him. He's pretty sure that's the point. He's not supposed to like it, because it's a punishment. He is supposed to like it, because Jack doesn't do anything that isn't part of the bigger package that Ianto wants. Ianto doesn't really know anything except how he feels, and he can't put that into words.

Jack goes easy on him. Five quick swats, and he's finished and lets Ianto turn back over. He reapplies the shaving cream and resumes without another word. Ianto manages to stay still.

* * *

Somehow, it becomes a routine. Tuesday and Thursday are shaving nights. Some couples watch television together after a long day at work; Ianto lets Jack shave his privates.

It's even more absurd for the fact that Ianto enjoys it.

Ianto has gotten used to it. The hair doesn't even bother him as much when it starts to come in again. But it's always taken care of before it gets too long.

Sometimes, Jack lets him come when they're finished, provided he doesn't get any come on his freshly shaved and lotion-covered skin. Usually, he doesn't. That's okay. The novelty of it all has begun to wear off, anyway.

Instead, they talk sometimes, about the random, superficial things people are supposed to make conversation about. The weather. Dinner. The wankers who live in the flat above Ianto's and always play their music too loud.

It's the only time Ianto feels like he's in a normal relationship.

"We should see a rugby game," Ianto says one night.

Jack doesn't look up from his work, but he chuckles. He's got the entire area to the left of Ianto's balls shaved, and he's working on the right.

"You Welsh and your rugby."

"Oi. You've lived here longer than I have."

"Yeah. Spread your legs more."

Jack takes the hairs inside his thighs. Ianto is tired, and closes his eyes, wondering if he can nod off for a minute or two before Jack needs him to turn over.

Sometimes, they don't talk at all.

* * *

It's inevitable that something will come up. One Tuesday, they spend all night taking care of a spaceship crash in a farmer's field. When they're all done, Jack sends the team home, and he doesn't go with Ianto.

Jack doesn't say anything about it, but Ianto ends up shaving himself. He can't reach everywhere and does a crap job of it, but it makes him feel better.

After the first time, it's easier to miss a night. Eventually, they don't even need a proper reason. Fatigue never used to be an excuse, but it is, now.

The novelty has definitely worn off.

If Ianto didn't have his suspicions already, he knows Jack isn't into it anymore when, one night, he asks, "Do you feel like doing this?"

It's the first time Jack has asked Ianto's opinion on the matter. He tries to sound neutral, but Ianto can tell he's hoping for a "No."

"Not particularly," Ianto says.

He's a little sorry when he realizes this means they won't do it anymore. He tries to focus on the positives: no more ingrown hairs. No razor burn. No stubble.

When they curl up in Ianto's bed, Jack says, "I never got how people keep their pets groomed. I mean, have you seen some of those poodles?"

Ianto huffs. "I'm not a dog, Jack."

Jack rubs his back. "You're my pet. How about that?"

"All right."

"You're my hairy pet. Let's keep it that way for a while."


End file.
